Ngambek
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Jungjung itu gak peka. Makanya Eunki pengen ngambekin dia. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Jung Jung x Hong Eunki as pairing / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Ngambek."**

 **Jungjung x Hong Eunki**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang?"

"Sayang?"

"Hong Eunki?"

"Kamu denger aku gak sih?"

"APA SIH HYUNG BERISIK. SANA PERGI." Jungjung cengo ketika panggilannya malah diberi respon yang amat sangat tidak bersahabat oleh sang pacar

"Kamu kenapa sih? Lagi PMS?" Jungjung mencoba bertanya, karena sumpah, baru pertama kalinya Eunki ngomong kayak tabung lpg lagi meledak.

"PMS palamu mlejit, aku cowok tau!" Dan lagi jawaban ketus dari yang lebih muda membuat Jungjung tambah pusing.

"Terus kenapa marah-marah mulu? Aku bikin salah?" Yang lebih tua rada merinding pas si manis ngedelik ke arahnya, udah mirip ibu kost yang di tunggakin 3 bulan seremnya.

"Mikir dong kamu tuh! Peka dikit kek. Ah serah, aku mau sama Kenta aja." Eunki ngeloyor, meninggalkan Jungjung yang cengo ++.

"Eh, Nyeon." Jungjung manggil Haknyeon yang baru aja lewat sehabis menyaksikan drama _live_ -nya Eunki x Jungjung sambil kicep.

"Apaan hyung?" Haknyeon nyaut setelah ngehampirin Jungjung.

"Itu kemaren pas pacar gue se tim sama lo, kalian gak ajak main ke tempat angker atau ke stand batu akik kan?"

"Hah? Maksudnya? Haknyeon yang jaringannya masih belom _move on_ dari 2G malah bingung.

"Itu jadi galak gitu dia, curiga dia kesurupan kayak di film-film. Kali aja kemaren kalian ajak dia ke tempat batu akik terus dia kerasukan Jin-nya." Itu teori Jungjung yang sekarang ia pegang teguh setelah melihat perubahan Eunki yang begitu drastis dalam semalam.

"Hyung, jangan keseringan maen sama Hyungseob deh. Kayaknya lo mulai ketularan gilanya dia." Tutur Haknyeon tanpa dosa yang kemudian dihadiahi kecupan mesra sendal swallow punya Jungjung pada pantatnya.

.

.

.

Udah lebih dari 3 jam Eunki ngambek dan gak mau ngobrol sama Jungjung. Boro-boro deh ngobrol, ngelirik aja nggak. Dan lagi, dia kerjaannya dari tadi cuma nempelin si imut dari Jepang kemana-mana. Ketawa-ketiwi sambil selfie sana-sani, bikin Jungjung panas aja. Sengaja apa ya? Eunki tau banget kalo Jungjung gak suka dia nemplokin Kenta sering-sering soalnya.

"Lagi marahan?" Itu suara Insoo yang ntah sejak kapan duduk disebelah Jungjung, ikutan memandangi Eunki sama Kenta yang ntah lagi ngobrolin apa tapi kayaknya seru banget.

"Ya gitu deh. Gatau padahal salah gue apaan, lagi mode senggol bacok dianya." Insoo cuma bisa turut prihatin mendengar keluhan Jungjung. Yaiya sih, dia gak bisa bantu apa-apa soalnya. Baru sekali ini dia ngeliat Eunki mode garang. Salah-salah ngomong bisa ikut kena semprot dia.

"Lo beneran ngerasa gak ada salah gitu? Salah ngomong? Soalnya ini aneh sih. Dia sampe-sampe gak mau lepas dari Kenta. Terus udah gitu nolak pas gue sama Jaechan ngajakin jajan cilok sama susu murni." Jelas Insoo secara detail. Padahal biasanya Eunki yang maksa dia buat jajan cilok bareng.

"Gak ada sumpah. Ah gila, keder sendiri ini mah gue." Jungjung ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya Eunki marah lumayan lama. Biasanya kalo marahan, sejam kemudian dia udah ndusel-ndusel manja kayak kucingnya Daniel.

"Mending lo coba tanya lagi deh. Kali aja dia ada unek-unek gitu." Insoo cuma bisa ngasih saran. Berharap ngambeknya Eunki cepet reda, soalnya gak ada lagi yang asik diajak jajan cilok selain Eunki sama Kenta. Kalo jajan berdua sama Jaechan doang, kurang seru gak ada yang rumpi katanya

"Lah, tadi gue udah tanya, tapi dianya aja gak mau ngomong. Mana dia nempel-nempel mulu sama Kenta. Kan panas dalem gue liatnya." Jungjung masih aja ngedumel.

"Hyung panas dalem? minum _adam sari cikgu_ aja. Woojin minum itu langsung sembuh panas dalemnya." Si unyu Woojin yang lewat sekilas nyeletuk dengan polos. Untung aja dia bocah, jadi Jungjung gak tega buat ngomelin.

.

.

.

Jungjung masih belum berani buat ngajak ngobrol Eunki lagi. Saran Insoo masih dia fikir-fikir, takutnya Eunki masih panas kalo diajak ngobrol sekarang. Kalo dia salah ngomong terus ntar Eunkinya minta putus kan berabe. Barusan aja dia nyapa doang, Eunkinya malah ngomel nggak jelas.

"Bengong aja kayak patung pancoran. Kenapa nih? Ada yang bisa cogan bantu?" Itu Euiwoong yang baru aja datang nyamperin Jungjung.

"Apa sih bocah, diem aja deh." Bukannya bete, Euiwoong malah nyengir lebar. Jungjung sampe mikir, dia kesurupan Hyungseob apa gimana deh? Tapikan Hyungseob bukan setan. Apa bener kata Haknyeon kalo gesernya Hyungseob itu nularin orang?

"Roman-romannya ada yang lagi punya masalah percintaan nih. Tenang hyung, ada Euiwoong si genius pakar cinta yang siap membantu disini." Euiwoong pose nyengir (sok) ganteng sambil naik-naikin alisnya. Jungjung merinding. Beneran kayaknya kata si Haknyeon kalo gesreknya si Hyungseob itu menular.

"Gayaan lo sok ngurusin kisah cinta gue. Kisah cinta lo sama si Haknyeon aja gak jelas arahnya." Pengen rasanya Euiwoong nyinyirin hyungnya yang satu ini kalo nggak inget dia suka nyerang pantat orang pake sendal jepit.

"Heran gue sama lo tuh hyung, sama hubungan orang peka. Sama hubungan sendiri nggak. Makanya, jangan kaki doang yang dipanjangin, fikiran juga." Jungjung ngedengus. Dia paling sensi kalo ngomongin soal kepekaan.

"Plis, gue bukan putri malu yang selalu peka." Euiwoong nepok jidatnya sendiri. Suka sedih kadang kalo sadar temen seagensinya gak ada yang mendingan.

"Serah ah, males gue bantuin lo hyung. Saran dari gue aja sih, lebih peka dikit jadi orang, jangan mau dipekain mulu." Omel Euiwoong sebelum akhirnya pergi ngejauh dari Jungjung.

"Peka ya? Kayaknya gue emang harus belajar peka."

.

.

.

"Eunki?" Jungjung akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri menyapa pemuda Hong yang kini tampak sedang duduk sendiri di kasur tanpa Kenta disampingnya.

"Ngapain hyung kesini?" Eunki masih aja dalam mode judesnya.

"Mau ketemu kamu lah. Emang kamu gak kangen apa sama hyung?" Eunki cuma diem, acuh gak acuh terus sibuk mainin hpnya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa deh? Ngomong dong. Hyung kan gak paham kamu kenapa kalo kamu gak ngomong." Jungjung agak melas. Capek cuy diambekin kesayangan ampir seharian. Kayak semangatnya ilang aja.

"Fikirin aja sendiri." Bener deh, Eunki dalam mode ngambeknya ini bikin Jungjung nebelin sabarnya.

"Duh, Kenta hyung mana sih lama amat." Ucap Eunki kemudian yang bikin Jungjung bete setengah idup.

"Kenta mulu, akunya kapan? Pacar kamu tuh aku, bukan Kenta hyung, Eunki ku sayang." Jungjung protes. Yaiyalah. Pacar depan mata dianggurin, orang lain yg gak tau dimana di cariin.

"Kamu tau kan, aku gak suka kamu deket-deket sama Kenta terus?" Eunki masih sok cuek. Dia tau kok. Dan karena dia tau Jungjung gak suka Eunki nempel sama Kenta, Eunki nempelin hyung imutnya itu terus-terusan.

"Yang, kamu gak niat selingkuh sama Kenta hyung kan? Dia udah punya Youngmin hyung loh."

"Biarin aja. Udah sana hyung sama _national producer_ aja. Gak usah sama aku." Pengen headbang aja rasanya sekarang Jungjung ke kasur, kalo ke tembok sakit soalnya.

"Kamu tuh ngomong apa sih? Jangan ngelantur deh yang. Masa iya aku sama _national producer_."

"Ya abis kan tuh sok-sok pamer abs sama _national producer_ , biar apa? Biar banyak calon selingkuhan?" Eunki mulai nge-gas. Jungjung emang gak peka, tapi untungnya jaringan otak dia udah 4G gak kayak temen-temennya yang mentok di _Edge_.

"Loh apaan? Bukannya sebelumnya kamu juga pamer-pamer pas _perfom_ lagu 2pm kemaren?" Jungjung kali ini ngomong pake senyum miring.

"Ya itu kan tuntutan. Yang lain juga gitu." Eunki manyun, bikin Jungjung fanboying dalam hati ngeliat keimutan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Ya aku juga tuntutan, sayang."

"Apaan, hyung mah cuma pengen pamer aja."

"Emang gak boleh apa pamer-pamer? Hyung kan udah dewasa juga. Si Euiwoong yang bocah aja suka pamer-pamer _abs_."

"Tapi hyung gak boleh! Yang boleh liat itu kan cuma aku." Eunki langsung nutup mulutnya sambil masang ekspresi kaget, yah keceplosan deh.

"Jadi kamu cemburu nih? Gara-gara hyung pamer abs kemaren di _stage_ jadinya sekarang kamu uring-uringan gak jelas, gitu?" Jungjung natap Eunki, sambil senyum ganteng. Untungnya mereka lagi duduk, kalo nggak mungkin Eunki udah jatoh gegara lemes liat senyum Jungjung yang bikin jantungnya udah kayak mau parade.

"Kok gak di jawab sih yang? Bener ya apa kata hyung?" Eunki nunduk, terus ngangguk pelan, ngaku juga doi akhirnya. Jungjung ketawa pelan.

"Duh kamu tuh aneh-aneh aja. Hyung tadi sampe kira kamu tuh diajak main si Hoeseung dan kawan-kawan ke tempat batu akik terus kesurupan jinnya sampe uring-uringan." Kata Jungjung yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan manja dari Eunki.

"Masa aku dikirain kesurupan sih?!" Eunki otw ngambek lagi, tangannya udah di lipet di dada terus pipinya ngegembung kayak lagi nyimpen marshmallow 10 biji.

"Yah, jangan ngambek lagi dong yang. Baikan dong ayo. Maaf deh, aku janji gak pamer-pamer lagi ntar." Jungjung ngalah buat minta maaf, walau sebenernya dia gak salah-salah amat.

"Hyung boong nih, ntar paling gitu lagi." Eunki sebenernya sih udah gak ngambek, tapi dia pengen ngetest Jungjung aja gitu.

"Bener deh nggak, suer ini mah." Jungjung mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Maafin hyung ya?" Eunki diem sebentar. Terus natap Jungjung dalem, tapi akhirnya meluk erat banget.

"Maafin aku juga ya hyung, aku tau aku ngambeknya keterlaluan." Jungjung akhirnya bisa nyengir lebar. Dia bales meluk Eunki sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut punya kesayangannya.

"Cie yang udah baikan, dunia kayak punya berdua aja." Celetuk Kenta yang tiba-tiba udah ada diambang pintu kamar sambil nyengir pamerin gingsulnya.

"Akhirnya baikan juga. Kentanya udah bisa gue bawa pergi kan? Jangan marahan lagi kalian, capek gue jauh-jauh sama yayang gue jadinya." Itu Youngmin yang nongol di belakang Kenta.

"Maaf deh hyung." Eunki kekeh pelan. Iya sih gara-gara Eunki ngambek dan nempelin Kenta, hyungnya yang pemuja alpaca itu jadi harus jauh-jauhan sama sang pacar.

"Yaudah, kita pamit ya, mau pacaran dulu. Daaah." Youngmin ngerangkul Kenta terus nutupin pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Kenapa sayang?" Jungjung ngecup kening Eunki yang sekarang lagi ngusel-ngusel ke tangannya.

"Aku kangen." Eunki ngepout bibirnya.

"Hyung lebih kangen kamu sayang. Makanya jangan ngambek terus." Jungjung nyubit hidung Eunki pelan, gemes abisnya punya pacar kayak Eunki tuh.

"Hyungnya gak peka sih." Eunki sekarang duduk diantara kakinya Jungjung, nyender ke dada kesayangannya.

"Hyung kan bukan pantat bayi, jadi gak peka sayang." Jungjung meluk pinggang Eunki dari belakang. Sesekali ngecup pipinya.

"Humm, emangnya pantat bayi peka ya hyung?" Eunki malah nanggepin aja. Padahal itu cuma bacotan gak jelas Jungjung yang ketularan gesreknya Euiwoong tadi.

"Iya dong peka. Kamu kudate nih." Eunki manyun lagi.

"Ya abis aku kan gak punya bayi, gak punya adek juga jadi gak tau." Jungjung nyengir bentar. Terus ngecup belakang lehernya Eunki sekilas.

"Kalo gitu, biar kamu tau, kita bikin dedek bayinya aja yuk sekarang?"

 **KKEUTTT!**

 _ **ANNYEONG HANMINHO~**_

 _ **Halo gengs, Mico balik lagi nih. Bukannya ngelanjutin FFnya Kenta sama Youngmin, malah bikin FF baru. Hujat aq saja kaq :( /woy.**_

 _ **Iya abis Eunki sama Jungjung tuh Kiyowo banget kalo bersama T_T**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari perform Pop yg Jungjung focus, dia sok pamer abs kan aq gemay :(**_

 _ **Terus ini gara-gara papa rpnya Mico ngirimin foto Eunki x Kenta mulu jadi gemay juga, dan terciptalah ff tydac faeda ini T_T**_

 _ **Maafkan kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi. FF YoungKen menyusul diupdate kok! Ehehe.**_

 _ **Udah dulu cuap-cuapnya, sampai bertemu lagi!**_

 _ **And the last, review juseyonggggg~ :3**_


End file.
